Vriskat :)
by Karkitty686
Summary: This is my first fanfic hope yal like it more to come hopefully ;)


"Were you talking to that incompetent John human earlier today?" Karkat asked, face full of obvious jealousy.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. What's it to you?" Vriska replied, winking. "Is someone jealous of the John human?" She asked.

"NO! Well... none of your fucking business!" Karkat's face now flushed bright red.

"Hehehe, maybe I'll go to Johns' house right now." Vriska taunted.

"But why would you want to see that incompetent dumb ass anyway?" snickered Karkat.

"Well that's none of your fucking business. I will do whatever the fuck I want." and with that, Vriska stormed off.

"Wait dont go…. please." Karkat then chased after her only to find a door slammed in his face as she left.

God why do I care so much? I'm so stupid maybe I should chase after her, Karkat thought to himself. Or maybe I shouldn't. I'm so confused! I just don't want her with John. Karkat now softly banging his head on the door. That's it I'm chasing after her. I refuse to think of her being with John.

But as he said that, the door flew open, knocking Karkat over and causing Vriska to land on top of him on her way in. "What the hell, why were you standing in front of the door dumbass!?" Vriska spat.

"Why did you run in here randomly without knocking?!" Karkat yelled back.

"This is my fucking house. I shouldn't have to knock."

"Why the fuck did you come back from that douches house anyway!?" asked Karkat.

"Cuz I wanted to see you! Jeez," Vriska's cheeks darken.

"Really…" Karkat blushes. "Pffft. You're probably doing this to fuck with my feelings and shit!" Karkat says defensively.

"Oh, so the great Vantas has feelings for me" Vriska smirked.

"NO! Maybe... I don't know, why do you care anyway, it's not like you have feelings for me" Karkat replied nervously.

"How the hell would you know!?" Vriska yelled back her face now a dark blue color.

Karkat just now realizing Vriska is still on top of him from the whole debacle with the door. They sit up awkwardly, completely avoiding each others eyes. The two of them sit in utter silence for a moment. He then puts his hand on her face and turns her so they are looking straight at each other. He presses their lips together so they kiss.

Vriska jerks backwards and hits him across the face in shock. "OW! what the hell was that for!?" Karkat yells in pain.

"Why did you do that?! I wasn't ready!" Vriska screamed, her face now a deep navy blue.

"What do you mean you were not ready? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Karkat replys his face now burning red with rejection. Vriska, too embarrassed to reply, turns away. Karkat puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault it's mine just… nevermind forget I said anything." Vriska replied, her back still turned to Karkat.

"No, tell me," Karkat now genuinely worried he fucked up real bad.

"No its not important just leave it be," Vriska replied tears now forming in her eyes.

"It may not be important to you but its important to me" Karkat said not knowing what to do, or how to fix this. He got up and walked around so he's in front of her and takes the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Now are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Karkat said smiling.

"Why do you care, you'll just laugh anyway," Vriska said about to turn away again.

Karkat grabbed a hold of her and says "I care because I L….. " not knowing how to finish the sentence he says "I would never laugh at you."

"But why? No one has ever like or kissed me before!" Vriska put her hand over her mouth in shock at what she just foolishly admitted. Karkat not knowing how to respond took Vriska in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

Vriska looked up at Karkat, put her arms around him and kissed him, knocking him over again. "Wait, you like me too?!" Karkat exclaimed while brushing his hair out of his face.

"No shit of course I like you," Vriska replied not at all shocked he would ask such a stupid question. She smirked down at him, "You're still a dumbass though."


End file.
